Samo and Dagobert: A Forbidden Love
by dagobertluv
Summary: Feast your eyes upon the most beautiful tale of our time. The prideful and potent king of Frankia comes to clash with the willful and handsome Merchant of Metz. Between them will be fought great wars, and made great love...


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"CHAPTER ONE: A NEW LOVE IS BORN/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Metz, Austrasia, 632 AD/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" It was a warm and peaceful August afternoon in the city of Metz. Dagobert I, King of Franks by the Grace of God, was enjoying a quiet Sunday with his 43 wives and concubines in the palace of the city, getting drunk and eating fine meats and cheeses treated well with the spices and delicacies of foreign lands. To be a man such as he was the greatest fortune; nobody else could claim such power, authority, respect, and mad puss./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But things were not perfect for the /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rex Francorum. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Although he had all that an Early Medieval Monarch may wish for, he felt a deep vacancy in his heart. No amount of hunting, running, booty rubbing, or torturing Saxon Slaves could quench this deep thirst which he felt in his heart… And his loins./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"At least he was able to keep himself busy. Just a few weeks ago he had his brother Charibert II killed and nowadays he was planning to invade the Visigothic kingdom. But to do that he needed to rearm his fighting men, and so he had sent word for a weapons merchant to come meet him, and he was expecting him to arrive at any moment. At least he had this, to keep his mind occupied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly, the /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Maior Domus /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pepin called out to his master from the great hall. "My lord, the chief of the Arms merchants has arrived!" Dagobert quickly rushed with his attendants to meet this stranger. Though usually Dagobert hated speaking with commoners, who were so uncouth and unmanly, he had special cause to be excited this time, as the Armourers of Metz were renowned for their skill in crafts. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He arrived in the hall and was seated in his Curule seat, quickly donning the crown of his Father, Chlothar II, while the court filled with nobles and servants eager to lay witness to the proceedings. Dagobert pulled on his linen tunic, beginning to sweat. He always hated holding court, it was nerve wracking from the start to stand before so many people./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Here they come, lord" Pepin whispered as the great bronze doors to the hall swung open. A royal guardsman cried out the names of those who came in appeal, and Dagobert looked upon them and measured their characters as each one entered. "The good-natured and honest merchant-lords of Metz: Hildoin, son of Pharamond, Gundefrid, son of Ragenfrid, Warnagisel, son of Warnabert, and SAMO, chief arms merchant of Metz, and son of the august lord Sigeric."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dagobert looked upon the last of these men, and was filled with a sudden shock. Samo was an absolute unit, 300 pounds of what appeared to be pure muscle. Dagobert yearned to get closer to him, feel his strong arms and look into his vibrant green eyes. Dagobert felt his manhood harden under his belt and hurried to cover himself with his hands. Pepin noticed, and mumbled, "Don't worry, my lord. Your wives will attend to this."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Samo lumbered in with a stride that meant business. His face was stoic and cold and his features were magnificently handsome. He locked eyes with Dagobert and the flames of passion burnt within his heart. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What could this mean? /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dagobert wondered, beginning to sweat as Samo approached him to bow in submission. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"May the Lord forgive me for these sinful feelings growing inside of me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He could already imagine the flames of Hell engulfing his sweaty, horny soul. He could imagine the angry face of God glaring at him from the Heavens and his family ruing the day he was born. Oh but this man! How he ached to see Samo deprived of his clothing, laying in his bedchamber with a lustful look in his eyes and a hard dicc. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dagobert steadied himself, closed his eyes, and thought of the saints. He then greeted the visitors with decorum expected of a king. "Gentlemen," he started. "I hope your travels have not been too strenuous. We folk of the royal court have desperate need of your services, and I assure you that you will be compensated more than thoroughly from the royal treasury"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Samo gave a sly, almost knowing glance at the king, and, with as much ease as one takes a breath, replied. "I am certain, lord, that my /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"services /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"will be more than thorough for you, greatest and most blessed of rulers. I hope you will find my… efforts satisfactory."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dagobert's heart nearly burst, as his clammy hands dug into the arms of his throne. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They must all see how uncomfortable I am/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", he thought as he glanced to the attendant nobles of the court, some of which began to twist their faces in confusion. He quickly stood and roused himself to a commanding position. "I feel unwell at the moment. God permitting, I will recover. I will ask you good men to attend a banquet with me tonight. There we may discuss the specifics of this arrangement further."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Samo gazed quizzically at the king for a moment, then, as if he suddenly came to understand something that Dagobert himself did not, smiled and nodded. "Of course, my lord. We are honored to enjoy your royal hospitality for the evening." With that, they left, and court was dismissed, leaving Dagobert feeling desperate and confused; he had to plan a feast, and now he felt that he wanted something more than armor from this merchant of Metz./span/p 


End file.
